


Transformed

by badly_knitted



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Goths, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid picks a very unexpected costume for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Преображение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372397) by [Rassda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda)



> Written for mirrored_illusions’s prompt ‘Criminal Minds, Reid, he looked scarily good in eyeliner,’ at fic_promptly.

It’s Halloween, the workday is over, and half of the agents of the BAU are heading out to Garcia’s fancy dress pub-crawl party. The costumes are the usual mix, witch, vampiress, Frankenstein’s monster, and then Reid comes out of the bathroom and every jaw in the place drops. Kevin, dressed as a wizard, nearly walks straight into the wall.

Reid is dressed all in black; leather and silk and lace, complete with long gloves, a cloak, and make-up. The transformation is stunning.

“Wow, look at you!” Prentiss sounds awed. “Never in a million years did I think I’d ever see Dr Spencer Reid all Gothed up like that! Are you wearing eyeliner?”

“And lipstick. It’s all part of the Goth image. I figured if I was going to dress as a Goth I might as well go all the way with it.”

“You’re really getting into the spirit of Halloween.”

“Actually, Halloween, also known as All Hallows' Eve, or All Saints' Eve, is considered by some scholars to be a Christianised version of ancient Celtic harvest festivals, possibly having its roots in paganism…”

“Spencer, this isn’t the time for lectures, it’s time to party!” Garcia butted in.

“Oh, okay. So, um, shall we get to the… partying?”

“Lead the way, hot stuff. And for the record? You look scarily good in eyeliner.” Garcia licked her lips and winked at him.

“Um, thank you, I think.”

“Oh, that was definitely a compliment. Trust me on that.”

As they headed out to the elevators, Kevin sidled up beside Garcia. 

“Should I be jealous?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know yet. I’d have to see how you look in eyeliner first,” she teased.

“You saucy minx. How about next weekend?”

“It’s a date.”

The End


End file.
